the_phoenix_expeditionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrion
Carrion is a lvl 4 Teifling Warlock, Pact of the Hexblade. Bio: she was born to human parents who knew not of their family's infernal heritage. when she came out of her mother her horns cut her mother. she screamed in pain and when Carrion came out with horns, crimson skin, and a tail her father was outraged. he demanded to know who the father of the "demon" child really is. the mother panics, thinking that he would leave her. she insisted that she knew not of her family having ties to Infernal beings. he was a skeptic at first, but knowing her almost all of their lives he knew her grandparents were worshipers of Kelvemor, God of the Dead. her parents followed the same religion, and he was a nonbeliever when it came to the gods. he only believed in fate. when she told him her parentys would only accept him if he said he worships Kelvemor. he agreed to tell them that, but he never did. he just watched her do her prayers, sacrifices, and all of that stuff. he heard of Lathander being the god of new beginings, and asked her if she would birth their child at his temple. she told him they live in a town that worships Kelvemor, and the child should be bnorn at his temple. he pursuaded her to have their child at one of Lathander's shrines. they were searching while she was at 9 months. the day they found the shrine was the day Carrion was born. the mother begged her husband to stay with her and their child. he yelled that the child was not his child and stormed out. Carrion's mother raised her as best she could. Carrion wanted blood and not milk, so she killed her chickens and gave Carrion the blood. when Carrion grew to be 12 years old (6 in Infernal years) she decided to secretly make a pact with a certain patron. she heard of the newer Hexblade patron. she knew not their name, but thought it was better than the fiend. she didn't want to embrace her Infernal heritage. she called upon the Hexblade patron and one came. "i am Dantelion." he says. "Hello, Master, May I be one of your patrons." Carrion says. he accept\ed and placed a hand on her shoulder. his mark burned into her. the curse had been given. Carrion left home to become a better warlock. she trained with weapons of all sorts and forged her own scalemail with a blacksmith's help. she weilds a halberd and has learned how to make an attack with the butt end of her weapon. upon reaching a certain power Dantelion appears. "I shall grant you new power. Do you want a pact weapon, a familiar, or new spells??" he asked. "I want a pact weapon." Carrion replied. she now can summon her pact weapon and use it like her normal halberd. Personality: Carrion has always been haunted by her Infernal legacy. she is chaotic neutral. she will always help her friends, face danger head-on, but she fears that her curse will take over at any time and kill everyone she holds dear. she is cautious about using her curse. it has hurt many of her friends in the past, but has gotten her out of very rough fights. Equipmenmt: +1 halberd, breastplate, expoloerer's pack, staff, hunting trap, deer pelt, traveler'sa clothes, herbalism kit, 1 alchimist's fire, 3 potions of healing, 2 potions of greater healing, necklace of fireballs, dagger of venom